


Drive

by Kit_SummerIsle



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, PNP, Quickie, Tactile, alt-mode interface, alt-mode interface while driving, fields, third sequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_SummerIsle/pseuds/Kit_SummerIsle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime is tense. Jazz helps. That they are driving has no importance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Lj tf-rare-pairing](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/) fanwork-a-thon challenge.
> 
> The verse is mostly Bayverse, without the AoE which I haven't seen. The specific type of interface is what I wrote about in [“Third Sequence”](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8470640/1/The-Third-Sequence), basically a transforming-tactile-fields-pnp type of interface.

Title: Drive  
Universe/Continuity: Bayverse  
Rating: M  
Warnings: alt-mode interface, nonsticky  
Characters: Jazz, Optimus Prime, Sideswipe  
Pairing: Jazz/Optimus Prime  
Prompt: “loosen up big bot”

 

Jazz drove near to the red-blue truck, drawing closer to make sure what he could already feel. _Yup... he was right_. Any tenser and the Prime’s trailer might explode.

“Loosen up, Big Bot.”

Optimus Prime’s field was taut and drawn so tight Jazz couldn’t feel it even from driving right beside him and he had senses that could tell a mech’s field from a megamile. Slag, he could even feel Sideswipe’s field on the other side of the semi clearer. Of course their leader had plenty of reason for that, what with the ongoing skirmishes with stray Decepticons, an occasional hostile alien dropping in on Earth and not to forget the biggest – or smallest, it depended on how one viewed it – thorn in his side that went by the name of Galloway. 

“Jazz, I am perfectly fine.”

“Fine have a lotta definitions, Big Bot. Ya know which I mean.”

“True, I am tired and stressed a little. But it cannot be helped, until we…”

“It can and ya know it.”

Jazz let his own EM field reach out and caress the big semi’s sides, even as they were travelling fast, albeit under the human speed limits on the endless highways of the country; let it convey what their leader would never allow to put in words, what was still and for quite some time a secret from their Human allies. He felt the minuscule twitch in the other’s carefully controlled field, the wordless need Optimus never really accepted or acknowledged openly and never, ever asked from any of them. 

“I don’t think we should…”

But that was all right too. They all knew how Optimus was, how he put every mech’s needs in front of his own and then some; and it was a privileged few who could still ease that itch, from whom Optimus would accept if offered – _he never asked, never presumed_ – and insisted. Jazz treasured belonging to that group, like Ironhide though neither has ever talked about it. It was just the way the Prime was – immensely private and modest compared to their kind. 

“We can, ya know. Don’t even have to stop or whatnot.”

He felt the other’s confusion and spread out his field even more, wordlessly conveying his idea. It was greeted with a flare of that great field so strong it nearly pushed the oblivious Sideswipe off the road, the Lamborghini swerving and swearing the same time on the other side. But Jazz only had optics for Optimus and he wasn’t disappointed; after a long breem during which the big mech struggled his field back under control, the trailer’s back door slowly creaked open and the ramp extended. 

“Are you sure, Jazz…?”

“Yes. Oh yes, Optimus…”

Jazz could almost hear the sudden questions their Human convoy must have swamped the Prime, but he wasn’t really interested what excuses he made up. Slowing down and swerving behind the truck he jumped up the ramp, tyres screeching at the contact, the acceleration of his engine put him into the trailer and the door was closed behind him already. The whole thing was over faster than the Humans could react, but Jazz faintly scanned Sideswipe’s field also shifting to move to the rear, in a wordless signal of ‘I have your backs’ from the younger mech. 

“Jazz…”

The tone was embarrassed but purring, yearning but reserved still, heat slowly infusing its timbre.

“Yes, Prime…?”

He smirked inwardly in the darkness, the Prime’s heady field nearly suffocating inside. The two shiny, silvery mirrors have already moved outwardly, sliding on the dark walls from the inside, sparks already jumping from the contact, while Jazz rolled slowly ahead until his bumper knocked lightly on the front wall. It wasn’t a wall for much longer – Optimus must have been desperate too and it showed. Suddenly there were pieces of metal detaching, swirling, sliding, caressing his bumper and Jazz retaliated in kind, his whole front coming apart in a dance of parts.

His field flared too, touching everything around him that he couldn’t reach by a part, flirting with Optimus’s heavier, stronger, but fast loosening field that squirmed in waves around him, still coloured embarrassed, but heating up fast. Silver parts mingled with red and blue ones as he draw himself even closer to the cabin, tyres spinning softly underneath, the Prime’s trailer floor sometimes twitching like it was being tickled by them – Jazz reflected briefly that it must have been really hard to drive straight through such a carnal pleasure they were engaging in…

“I do have an autopilot, you know?”

The voice was even deeper than Optimus usually and sultry in a way no Earth creature has ever heard it. Jazz laughed, purring and rubbed his front on the already disintegrating wall.

“Good thing, Boss.”

If there were any observers overhead, they might have panicked seeing the great truck coming undone from inside out, the roof imploding into the trailer and the rear of the cab oozing towards it… the silvery Solstice coming apart in the middle of the whirlpool and the whole thing writhing like it was in a wizard’s melting cauldron. But the only observers were in the back of the column, behind the Lamborghini’s ardent guarding of their secret, only seeing the red-blue truck making a tiny bit more curse corrections than usual…

Jazz dragged himself forward, into the maelstrom of parts, field flaring, pulsing wildly to play with Optimus, to drive him even deeper into the pleasure, to dissolve the knots of stress, worry and alleviate the weight of duty even if for just a scant few breems… he laughed wordlessly as his finely tuned, high-performance engine purred against a seat and Optimus shook around him, redoubling his own efforts. Within the semi-solid walls of the hologram truck, their real frames were hardly recognizable, the larger reds and blues encompassing the silvery parts, holding them in a firm embrace, purring back with the Earth-shaking rumble of Optimus’s larger, powerful engine. 

Jazz shook and nearly lost himself in the waves of that rumble crashing through him, shouting out inwardly “Optimuuus…!” but he held onto his sanity by a silvery grip on the seats, doggedly determined to reach the dashboard and drive Optimus where no Earth truck could go… he still had a few tricks up in his manifolds and Jazz turned on his radio, fighting the deep growl with soft music, accenting the darker purr with his light tenor. Waves of sound and vibrations crashed through their mingled parts, energon lines writhed like snakes and connected cables shunted charges into each other, the collected charge causing sparks to jump and leap from red plates to silver ones, from black inner parts to glinting, trembling glass. Even the tyres seemed to catch their share of sparks that played on the rims of the wheel and around the axle.

“Jazzzzz…!”

Optimus’s groan echoed among the clanging parts, the screech of their plates sliding on each other in their rapidly heating interior. Jazz couldn’t answer with words though, he was far too much past solid thoughts, existing in the world of feelings and emotions. His rising pleasure caressed the Prime, his delightful abandon soothed him and his engine drummed on the steering wheel, sending processor-melting waves of lust and pleasure into it… Their parts tightened into creaking grips and the feverish dance crescendoed into a strut-melting shriek that had no words, that needed no words, because feeling was enough and feel it they both did.

Jazz slumped down on his tires, or as much as he could while over half of his frame was still caught up intermingled with the Prime’s. The overload blew a few dozen of his fuses and melted some minor relays – interfacing with a mech the Prime’s class was overwhelming, one could say even dangerous, even with the big mech diverting half his power to driving and upholding the illusion… but it was infinitely worth it to feel Optimus’s field smoothed out and softly ripple around him in gentle waves, the ugly spots and knots of worry and tensions disappearing while the powerful engine purred contentedly under him. 

“Ya okay, Boss?”

Slowly parts started to unravel themselves, the coloured pieces of the puzzle finding their ways out of the frozen maelstrom and assembled like they should, retreating to their rightful places… and soon the cab and the trailer replaced the holograms in reality and a slightly heaving, still softly shaking Solstice stood on his shaky tyres in the middle of the dark space again. 

“More than _okay_ , Jazz. Thank you. What about you?”

Jazz shook himself all over, armour flaring for a klik like an Earth cat would ruffle its fur before settling it into place and collected his wandering – _what wandering, Jazz-mech, admit that you are dreaming of softly stroking that spark chamber you never got close to yet, but always wanted to_ – and answered in a chipper tone, wiggling on his tyres to underscore his words.

“”m fine, Bossmech, doncha worry. More than _fine_ Ah should say. Ready to depart… if ya’re.”

“There you go, Jazz… and… thank you.”

“Any time, Big Bot, any time!”

He let himself roll backwards and out the trailer doors, the tyres screeching their indignation as they connected to the swiftly moving asphalt and Jazz threw himself into a controlled spin, righted himself and caught up with the truck. Sideswipe joined him grumbling – the Lamborghini was never in danger of being hit by the Solstice, but the red mech had to sit out what had to be an impressive fireworks of fields and guard them through it – and probably field the Humans incessant prattling and questions during it. Jazz didn’t envy the red mech for the role, he himself was already swamped with questions through the radio he should soon start to answer. 

It was still worth to see Optimus relaxed and almost happy again.  



End file.
